All I Want For Christmas Is You
by C. Franklin
Summary: [KNBamigosecreto2013][Para Once L] I: Kagami abrió su puño y vio el muérdago. Boqueó como un pez, y vio a Kuroko. Sonreía levemente. —Suelo ser algo caprichoso, Kagami-kun. Y mi abuela suele darme todo lo que le pido. —dijo./ II: En algún otro relato la persona lloraría y se desharía en felicidad pero en este no. Yukio simplemente dejó de funcionar.—Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?
1. All I Want For Christmas Is You KagaKuro

_Parte de KUROKO NO BASUKE AMIGO SECRETO 2013_

_One-shot: 1/2_

_**Parejas:**_ Kagami/Kuroko

_**Advertencias:**_ Mi primer intento de yaoi o shonen-ai en la vida.

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer un obsequio.

_Para __**Once L**_

_**Nota:**_ Feliz Navidad, espero que te agrade aunque sea mínimamente la primera parte de tu regalo. Sí, hay dos partes.

* * *

_**All I Want For Christmas Is You**_

Kuroko miró por encima del hombro a Kagami que guardaba sus cosas en el maletín deportivo. Ya los demás se habían ido y por alguna razón el pelirrojo andaba más serio que cualquier otro día en particular.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Kuroko? —preguntó el más alto harto de sentir la insistente mirada del mas bajito sobre él.

Kuroko torció la boca algo indeciso. —¿Con quién pasarás navidad, Kagami-kun?

Kagami se sorprendió pero frunció el ceño. Eso le recordaba que su padre le había cancelado de último momento, además de que Alex se había esfumado y Himuro estaba atrapado en un tipo de celebración mutante llena de azúcar con Murasakibara. Entonces el mal humor se asomó en él.

—Ya pensaré en algo, seguramente. —contestó llanamente y se dispuso a salir del vestidor. Kuroko saltó algo nervioso cuando el pelirrojo azotó la puerta dejándolo dentro.

Kagami se sintió mal casi en cuanto salió del vestidor, después de todo Kuroko no tenía la culpa de lo de su padre, además ni siquiera estaba al tanto de su plan fallido.

—¡Kagami-kun, espera! —el de cabellos celestes le dio alcance.

—Eh, Kuroko, lo siento mu- —quedó interrumpido al notar como Kuroko enterraba su mano en su costado causándole dolor y falta de oxígeno.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de tu plan fallido, Kagami-kun.

—Sí, eso iba a decirte. —decía con dificultad Kagami.

Se quedaron un momento así, Kuroko sin decir nada solo viendo como su luz luchaba por llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

—Ven a mi casa esta navidad. —dijo Kuroko. Kagami lo miró fijamente, ahora si, sorprendido de verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Que lento eres, Kagami-kun. Me refiero a que quiero que pases navidad conmigo y mi familia. Sería muy lamentable que te curtieras solo en rencor navideño traumático. —dijo Kuroko como si nada. Kagami se preguntó si era algún tipo de talento permanecer con cara de póker mientras se insultaba a una persona.

Aun así lo pensó. —¿Y tu familia no tendrá problema?

—No lo tendrá. Sería divertido tenerte allí.

—Emmm… está bien.

—Nos vemos mañana, a las 6, te toca traer la sidra. Hasta luego, Kagami-kun.

Y fue turno de Kuroko desaparecer rápidamente del lugar dejando a Kagami un poco confundido. Bueno, se dijo, será mejor que se prepare.

Al día siguiente, Kagami se pasó por un mercado antes de regresar a su casa después de salir a correr, compró la sidra, sin alcohol, pues era menor de edad. Regresó y por alguna razón se sentía algo impaciente. ¿Y si le cancelaba a última hora?

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus apresuradas alucinaciones.

—¿Diga?

—_Hola, Tiger. _

Era Himuro del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

—_Bien, Tiger, pero realmente te hablé para preguntarte a ti que lograste planear para navidad. Me sentía culpable._

—Pues, la verdad… Kuroko me ha invitado a su casa con su familia.

—_Anda tú, se lo tenía muy oculto ese chico…_

—¿El qué?

Oyó a Himuro suspirar.

—_Nada. Solo quería saber qué harías, te deseo suerte. _

—Oye, espera, dime que insinúas…

—_Feliz Navidad, Taiga._

—Feliz Navidad, Tatsuya.

Cuando colgó, se quedó mirando extrañado el teléfono antes de suspirar y disponerse a arreglarse.

Una ducha rápida aceleró el proceso y luego extrañamente se encontró pensando con mucha dedicación lo que iba a vestir. Suspiró con cansancio.

Por otro lado Kuroko se encontraba acomodando la decoración del comedor junto con su madre. Su abuela se encontraba rondando con una extraña aura sobre animada.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama el muchacho? —cuestionó la viejecilla.

—Taiga, abuela. Kagami Taiga.

—¿Y es?

—Alto y pelirrojo, lo demás lo sabrás cuando lo veas. —su abuela hizo un mohín de disgusto pero no agrego nada.

Su abuela lo sabía, sabía que estaba enamorado de aquel chico, su madre también y su padre lo sospechaba. Él se dio cuenta mientras jugaban contra Touou en el Inter-High, y lo corroboró hace poco. El que sentía Kagami por él seguía siendo un misterio. Uno que planeaba desvelar.

Kagami se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Kuroko, extrañamente sentía que las manos le sudaban por alguna razón desconocida. Respiró profundamente mientras trataba de tocar el timbre sin acobardarse.

Kuroko no le abrió la puerta como le hubiera gustado. Fue una señora mayor, de cabello completamente blanco, pequeña, arrugadita y con una potente mirada color celeste.

—Tú debes ser Taiga-chan. Tetsu-chan nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy su abuela. Anda, pasa pasa y ponte cómodo. En seguida baja Tetsu-chan.

Kagami sonrió forzado ante la repentina confianza de la anciana, pero no dijo nada, agradeció y le entrego la botella de sidra mientras esperaba en la sala.

—Madre, ¿has visto mi saco gris? —Kuroko bajó apresuradamente. Aún tenía el cabello revuelto y la camisa de botones desabrochada. Se paró en seco cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón. Kagami le regresó la mirada, algún comentario burlón iba a salir de su boca cuando entonces reparó en un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su sombra.

—Toma Tetsu, lo dejaste encima de la lavadora. —interrumpió la madre de Kuroko, una pequeña mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos grises. —Y ve a acomodarte ese cabello, ahora.

—Ya voy. —entonces Kuroko desvió la mirada y subió a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Kagami-kun. —saludó una voz masculina desde atrás, que sacó de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo. Un hombre más bajo que él pero aun así era alto le tendió la mano. De piel muy pálida y cabello negro, de ojos celestes. —Soy el padre de Tetsuya.

—Buenas noches, señor Kuroko. —y estrechó su mano.

Cuando Tetsuya por fin bajó, Kagami ayudó a acomodar la mesa. Al concluir esto se sentaron para comenzar con la cena, él se sentó frente a Kuroko. Pronto los comentarios graciosos de la anciana y las risas de la madre de Kuroko llenaron el ambiente con música navideña de fondo. Kagami se encontró bastante acoplado al ambiente e incluso hizo uno que otro comentario a la anciana. Esta era bastante simpática. El padre de Kuroko hacia uno que otro comentario, definitivamente era muy parecido a su hijo. Y Tetsuya sonreía levemente.

Devoraron el pavo, la ensalada e hicieron el brindis.

—Voy por el pastel de frutas. —dijo Kuroko y se levantó del asiento para entrar a la cocina. Cuando volvió con el enorme trasto lleno de pastel trastabilló un poco.

—¡Eh, Kuroko, cuidado! —Kagami se levantó rápidamente y lo sostuvo de la cintura para evitar su caída.

Los ojos color rubí chocaron contra los celestes de Kuroko. Una conexión, entre sus miradas.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun. —dijo Kuroko, Kagami asintió.

—Pues yo creo que lo hizo a propósito. —dijo la anciana de pronto y señaló algo por encima de sus cabezas.

Un muérdago.

Arriba de ellos en el marco de la cocina había un muérdago colgado. Una sonrisa lobuna se formó en la anciana mientras que la madre ahogaba una risilla y el padre fruncía el ceño.

—Son tradiciones, chico.

—Yo… —trató de decir Kagami sin romper la conexión de miradas con el pequeño.

Kuroko veía desviarse a la mirada del pelirrojo a sus labios y estaba consciente de que él lo hacía también. Oyó a su padre carraspear incómodo. Entonces Kagami salió de su ensoñación y finalmente el posible beso quedó reducido a un roce de los labios del pelirrojo en su frente. Entonces lo soltó y volvió a su asiento.

Tetsuya suspiró resignado y puso el pastel en la mesa, también tomó asiento y la cena continuó a pesar de las quejas de la anciana.

Kagami se sumergió en el parloteo de la madre de Kuroko sobre la infancia de este, y los inútiles intentos de Tetsuya por silenciar a su madre, incluso su abuela sacó un álbum viejo.

La cena terminó casi a media noche.

—Iré por tu futon para que te instales en la sala, Kagami-kun. —dijo la madre de Kuroko yéndose a la de la mesa.

—Te acompaño. —indicó Kuroko y siguió a su madre.

El padre de Kuroko le deseó feliz navidad al pelirrojo antes de retirarse a su habitación del segundo piso, dejándolo solo con la abuela.

—Bueno, muchachito. Es hora que de que tomes responsabilidad con mi nieto. —dijo de pronto ganándose una mirada confundida. —Anda acompáñame. —el pelirrojo siguió a la anciana.

Subieron las escaleras con lentitud, y el pasillo del segundo piso estaba desierto, excepto por una habitación que permanecía con la puerta entreabierta. Se detuvieron frente a ella.

—¿Qué se supone que es-? —comenzó Kagami, pero la abuela lo silenció con un gesto.

—Toma muchacho. —le dijo rápidamente y le puso algo en la mano que no alcanzó a identificar, sacó un moño de regalo se alzó de puntitas para pegárselo bruscamente en la frente y sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde lo empujo dentro de la habitación. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y algunos muebles siendo acomodados del otro lado.

Resignado miró hacia enfrente, Kuroko revolvía algo en un cajón, parecían cobertores.

—Eh, Kuroko. —lo llamó. Este giró su rostro alarmado. Y alzó una ceja al ver a Kagami allí, plantado sin saber qué hacer con un ridículo moño verde con lunares rojos en la frente.

Golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano al comprender la situación.

—Lo siento, Kagami-kun. Mi abuela tiene ideas extrañas. —y el foco de la habitación se apagó "misteriosamente". A pesar de ello, la luz exterior del cielo entraba por la amplia ventana. —¿Qué traes allí?

Kagami abrió su puño y vio el muérdago. Boqueó como un pez, y vio a Kuroko. Sonreía levemente. Sin otra opción unió los hechos, y la silueta de Kuroko allí, iluminada levemente por la ventana que había detrás le ayudó a llegar a la conclusión correcta.

—Kuroko, yo… —el pequeño llegó frente al pelirrojo.

—Suelo ser algo caprichoso, Kagami-kun. Y mi abuela suele darme todo lo que le pido. —dijo tomando el muérdago de las manos de Kagami y alzándose de puntillas para retirar delicadamente el moño de la frente del pelirrojo.

Kagami lo vio fijamente, observándole con detallado interés. Y detuvo una mano del chico cuando se paseó por su mejilla.

—¿Me has pedido de navidad?

—Y tú has venido a mí. Feliz navidad, Taiga.

Kagami sonrió.

—Feliz navidad, Tetsuya. —la mano del pelirrojo se colocó en la nuca del de cabellos celestes y Kagami se inclinó uniendo delicadamente sus labios a los de su sombra.

Al final fue Kuroko el que decidió ir más allá mientras ambos eran bañados por la luz de la lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

* * *

_Espero que te haya gustado. El segundo one-shot, estará el 31 de diciembre o el 1ero de enero. La verdad que esto fue un reto para mi, ya que es la primera vez que hago un chicoXchico, espero que no haya sido tan desastroso._

_Con muchos buenos deseos y mucho cariño, Ce._


	2. A tiempo KasaKise

_Parte de KUROKO NO BASUKE AMIGO SECRETO 2013_

_One-shot: 2/2_

**_Parejas:_** Kise/Kasamatsu

**_Advertencias:_** Mi primer intento de yaoi o shonen-ai en la vida.

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer un obsequio.

_Para **Once L**_

**_Nota:_** Feliz año nuevo, es un fiasco que haya entregado el final hasta esta fecha, rompo el record lo sé. Al final doy explicaciones completas. Espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**A tiempo**

Yukio torció la boca cuando recibió el mensaje de Ryota. Tecleó rápidamente en su whatsapp.

_"No es necesario Kise, enserio."_

El mensaje del rubio llegó rápido con la desesperación que lo caracterizaba.

_"Pero senpai, enserio que no es ningún problema puedo llegar a tiempo."_

Yukio suspiró. _"Está bien, estaré esperándote en el aeropuerto. Si te demoras me largo."_

Ryota le envió otro mensaje agradeciendo su comprensión y Yukio rodó los ojos. Después de todos esos años, el rubio seguía llamándole "senpai". No podía decir que le disgustara completamente, solo que no lo consideraba adecuado, a veces se malentendía frente a la gente. El rubio estaba en Nueva York, terminando una sesión de fotos con pasarela incluida, que desgraciadamente quedaba totalmente encimada con su compromiso de fin de año.

Así es, se supone que pasarían año nuevo, juntos. Ahora sí.

Y se dice "Ahora sí" porque el año pasado sucedió lo mismo. Compromiso hecho, de pronto pasarela y el rubio desapareció por una semana en donde no fue tan miserable porque hubo reunión en Kaijou. Ryota no solo lo había dejado plantado, si no que cuando regresó y se arrastró como babosa suplicando su perdón, él no fue capaz de negárselo, venga ya, suficiente con decir que terminaron en la cama.

Y no era que no le gustara estar en la cama con Ryota, oh vaya que no, pero eso de ser continuamente burla del entrenador no era muy recomendable.

Solo esperaba que ese cabeza hueca no se la jugara de nuevo, una humillación era más que suficiente para él.

Por otro lado, en Estados Unidos, Kise Ryota estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, justo acababa de convencer a Yukio de que no cancelara nada cuando escuchó por la bocina del aeropuerto de Nuevo York el anuncio más temido de todos los pasajeros.

_"El vuelo número 897 con destino directo a Tokio, Japón ha sufrido algunos retrasos. Disculpe las molestias."_

Disculpe las molestias, dijo. ¡Disculpe las molestias su abuela! Ryota estaba a punto de asesinar a la mujer de la bocina si no fuera porque traía una preciada carga en su bolsillo y porque claro, no sabía en donde estaba esa mujer del demonio. Por lo tanto no podía más que sentarse a esperar que el retraso del vuelo no fuera lo suficiente para echar a perder sus planes.

Sus preciados planes que tuvo que amarrarse bien los pantalones para llevarlos a cabo.

Yukio lo mataría, castraría, descuartizaría, mutilaría, patearía y todos los terroríficos –ira, si no llegaba a tiempo esta vez. Sufrió bastante el año pasado y aunque las cosas se habían arreglado bien —él era irresistible a fin de cuentas— no quería arriesgarse a ser totalmente rechazado.

Su estómago hizo un ruido gutural y Ryota miró hacia los lados tratando de disimular, bueno, tampoco iba a matarse de hambre. Así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la zona donde vendían unos exquisitos hot dogs que a él le venían quedando súper bien. En fin, su vuelo estaba retrasado ¿no? Así que el riesgo a perder el vuelo era imposible, ¿Qué no?

Con esa mentalidad se alejó de la zona de abordaje.

Yukio Kasamatsu veía el reloj digital que estaba en el aeropuerto, justo donde esperaba a Ryota. Se suponía que llegaría a las 8 de la noche, tiempo suficiente para ir a casa, cambiarse, cenar y ver los fuegos artificiales. Pero eran las 9 y media y no había señales del rubio.

Vio como los pasajeros del vuelo que acababa de llegar a Tokio salían y no pudo contener su rabia cuando no vio a Ryota. Trató de serenarse y esperó otra hora más. Una vibración procedente de su celular atrajo la atención. Era Ryota.

"Senpai, será mejor que vuelvas a casa. Perdí el vuelo. Lo siento."

Poco le faltó para no azotar el teléfono contra el piso lleno de rabia. Ese malnacido rubio teñido se la había vuelto a hacer.

Salió del aeropuerto hecho una furia totalmente encerrado en sus pensamientos de partirle la cara al modelo en cuanto volviera, eso y echarlo de su casa.

Se subió a su auto, un Mercedes-Benz plateado que para su desagrado en ese momento era un regalo de Ryota. Él no podía comprar un auto como ese aún, su sueldo como abogado no le daba para tanto. Condujo aún más enojado y se detuvo frente a un 24 horas, llenaría su refrigerador de cerveza, helado y sopa instantánea, con el dinero de Ryota por supuesto.

Llenó todo un carrito y pago con el dinero del rubio. Así se dirigió a casa, bajó las bolsas y echando maldiciones subió las escaleras a su apartamento.

—Ese hijo de puta, pero es lo último que le paso. —rumeaba mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo logro casi pateó las bolsas y entró dando un fuerte portazo. —Imbécil. —siguió insultando al modelo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente a oscuras, excepto por el comedor, que tenía una tenue luz. Caminó hasta ahí dispuesto a golpear con una bolsa del mercado a quien sea que estuviera allí.

Y dejó caer la bolsa cuando lo vio allí, parado junto a la mesa con una pose que era digna de fotografiar, mirándolo. Tan irresistible con su camisa abierta de los primeros botones, despreocupado.

—Tú… ¿Cómo…?

—Mi vuelo llegó antes. De hecho me cambiaron de vuelo. Así que llegué aquí hace seis horas. —contestó el rubio sonriendo.

—Hace seis horas… ¡Cabronazo! ¿Es decir que me tuviste ahí parado esperándote durante tres horas para nada? —avanzó hasta tomar fuertemente a Ryota de la camisa.

—Claro que no, senpai. Era tu distracción, tenía que terminar. —dijo el rubio algo sorprendido. Pensaba que todo estaba claro.

**_-Cine mental de Ryota-_**

_—Mire senpai, llegué antes para darle una sorpresa._

_—¡Oh! ¿Una sorpresa para mí? No soy digno_

_—No diga eso senpai, yo estoy con usted_

_—Me siento afortunado de que estés a mi lado_

_—Senpai yo lo amo, estemos juntos por siempre_

_—Claro que sí, Ryota._

**_-Fin de cine mental de Ryota-_**

¿Por qué no salía todo como lo planeó? Ahí estaba Yukio muriéndose del coraje casi casi ensartándole un tenedor en los ojos y Ryota sin saber dónde meterse.

Para Yukio era suficiente, quería que el rubio durmiera en otro lado hoy.

—Ryota, llama a Aomine o a Kagami o no sé a quién quieras, pero hoy no te quedas aquí. —dijo el moreno que le había soltado y recogía las bolsas del mercado.

—Pero senpai…

—Lárgate. —dijo serio. El rubio apretó los puños.

No. Ese iba ser el día, no podía dejarlo pasar, le había costado mucho preparar todo.

Yukio metía la cerveza al refrigerador en espera a que Ryota se fuera. Pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió que era abrazado por la espalda.

—¿Qué mierda crees que…?

—Perdóname, Yukio. —le dijo. El más bajo quedó totalmente silencioso por un momento pero luego reaccionó y se sacó al rubio de encima.

Ryota vio la cara de su antiguo capitán, estaba realmente molesto. Pero Ryota sabía cómo arreglar las cosas y realmente le excitaba verlo enojado. Se acercó a él que había retrocedido por completo hasta topar con la encimera de la cocina.

—¿No me extrañaste nada, Yukio? —dijo el rubio sonriendo, ignorando la furia de los ojos del otro.

Yukio ya se sabía ese truco, sucedió lo mismo el año pasado y sabía que no podía defenderse de eso. Y para confirmarlo sintió los labios de Kise en su cuello y sus manos aferrando sus caderas.

"Joder que si lo había extrañado."

—Yo solo quería tener lista la cena, para darte un regalo como Dios manda. —dijo Ryota en su oído.

Entonces Yukio reparó en que sobre la mesa había comida y aquella tenue luz era brindada por unas velas. Y eso era raro, era raro porque generalmente iban a algún restaurante y era raro por qué se supone que harían otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. —dijo Kise mientras señalaba la ventana junto a la mesa y que los fuegos artificiales se veían perfectamente desde allí, nunca se había dado cuenta.

Y Yukio se sintió un poquito mal por haber querido correr a Ryota. Pero seguía molesto.

—Habían mejores opciones que dejarme parado en un aeropuerto.

—No pensé que eso te molestaría tanto.

—Me hiciste creer que no llegarías.

—Si, es que me encanta verte molesto. —rio. Yukio le dio una patada, el rubio cayó de rodillas frente a él.

—Si, bueno, a mi me gusta patearte. Ahora, te agradezco la cena, pero me voy a dormir. —dijo y pasó por un lado de él. El rubio le sujetó de la muñeca.

—Esta bien. Pero después de que te de tu regalo. —dijo el rubio algo afligido.

—Que sea rápido. —el moreno quedó frente a el.

Ryota Kise se sentía nervioso, le sudaban las manos y se mordía el labio. Aun así levantó una de sus rodillas y buscó el obsequio en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Yukio abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido cuando vio su supuesto regalo.

—Se que no soy el mejor novio del mundo y que he roto muchos compromisos. Se que soy demasiado fastidioso contigo, aun así… Quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado… Kasamatsu Yukio, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

En algún otro relato la persona lloraría y se desharía en felicidad pero en este no. Yukio simplemente dejó de funcionar, su cerebro dejo de transmitir información.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste? —fue lo que atinó a contestar.

Kise sintió un tic en su ceja. Había necesitado mucho esfuerzo para decirlo, y moría de nervios, entonces Yukio solo decía ¿Qué?

—Que si… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —repitió. Yukio se puso a su altura y decidió que ser cursi una vez no iba ser tan malo.

—Primero que nada. Eso no se gana mi perdón. —y Yukio le dio una bofetada con toda la rabia que le había hecho pasar. Ryota sintió el golpe, totalmente confundido. —Y segundo. Sé que eres un fastidioso y seguramente me arrepienta después. —sobó la mejilla que había golpeado. —Si quiero casarme contigo, Ryota.

Yukio le besó con todas sus ansias contenidas y Ryota le puso el anillo que con tanto problema había comprado.

Si bien no habían usado la mesa para cenar, podrían darle otro uso ahora, mientras la vista de los fuegos artificiales aún estaba disponible.

Definitivamente le encantaba tener al rubio en su cama.

* * *

Y este fue el one-shot final.

Definitivamente esta pareja no es mi fuerte, me encanta, pero no pude terminar como quería. Aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado y no la hayan odiado tanto.

Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en entregar el final. Pero tuve que salir del país por cuestiones de causa mayor y sinceramente no tuve ni tiempo ni animo de revisar todo por acá, afortunadamente ya las cosas han vuelto a su cauce y me reporto entregando lo que había pendiente. Merezco que me corten la cabeza, lo sé. Pero quiero aclarar que no fue porque me haya dado igual ni nada de eso, espero que me perdonen. Sobre todo mi amiga secreta a la que deje alborotada, **Once L**, perdona mi terrible ofensa.

Bueno me iré a llorar en un rincón.

Cariñitos, Ce.


End file.
